Question: William bought a new sweater at the store when they were having a $45\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the sweater was $$19$, how much did William pay with the discount?
Explanation: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$19$ $\times$ $45\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $45\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{45}{100}$ which is also equal to $45 \div 100$ $45 \div 100 = 0.45$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.45$ $\times$ $$19$ $ = $ $$8.55$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price William paid. $$19$ $-$ $$8.55$ $ = $ $$10.45$ William paid $$10.45$ for the sweater.